a new generation
by Lucy Heartfilia 02
Summary: It has been 50 years after light Yagami's death and his confession as Kira he has entered the police books but kira and facts about his death note was kept a secret to the press, but the fact about his death note and shinigami Ryouk has been kept a secret the only people who know are highly classed investigators and the ones he faced off before.
1. Chapter 1

**Death note fanfiction**

 **A New generation**

 **Summary**

It has been 50 years after light Yagami's death and his confession as Kira he has entered the police books but kira and facts about his death note was kept a secret to the press, but the fact about his death note and shinigami Ryouk has been kept a secret the only people who know are highly classed investigators and the ones he faced off before. One day a genius student 18 yrs old Tamaki Chizura comes across the death note after getting bullied, he vows to be the next kira and kill all the criminals who played a part in his dark past and make the lives of his bullies a living terror.

 **Story**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a typical dark, gloomy autumn's school day for Tamaki Chizura as he was walking home through an alley way. He bumped into the school bullies Tomoya Shinohara, Sasuke Sohma and their leader Sata Hiro.

"Genius student you wouldn't mind giving us some cash?" asked Sata "We spent all of our money on…well we don't have any left for the bus fares so you wouldn't mind lending us some"

"I'm sorry I have no intentions on giving you money" replied Tamaki

"What did you say!?"

"I said I have No intention to lend you money, now if you don't mind I would like to leave" Tamaki walked passed Sata and his gang but Sata grabbed Tamaki's arm and took his school bag from him. Then threw Tamaki on the floor Sasuke and Tomoya took everything out of Tamaki's bag making a mess of books and pens on floor they threw some on Tamaki when they found Tamaki's wallet they took all of his money out

"Hey you wouldn't need that much for the bus fare?" stuttered Tamaki

"So what are you going to do about it" Sata laughed Haruhi and Tomoya laughed too "we're gonna spend the rest on alcohol, drugs and cigarettes" Tamaki got up and punched Sata right in the face Sata spurted out blood from his mouth and fell

"BOSS!" screamed Tomoya and Sasuke

"Look what you did to our boss!" said Sasuke with anger

"Why can't you guys leave me alone?" asked Tamaki

"Because you're an easy target" smirked Sata getting up as he wiped the blood off his face "come on you guys lets show the genius what happens when he messes with us" Sata sprinted then punched Tamaki in the stomach his fellow scum's followed and kicked Tamaki. 20 minuets later "you know Tamaki your punches aren't bad but they are too weak" Sata said as he pressed his foot onto Tamaki's face; he screamed with pain

"Ha, Ha we showed him" laughed Tomoya as he ran of with his gang leaving a half beaten up breathless Tamaki on the rough rock floor "how am I going to explain this to Saki?" Tamaki said to himself trying to catch his breath as he got onto his feet and collected all of his stuff.

Somewhere far from the world of humans were two shinigami named Ryouk and Light "you see light, If you are board you could go to that human" said Ryouk "he seems interesting and he might get you out of your boredom like a certain human had done for me" he stared at light as he pushed his fangs in an apple and crunched it

Tamaki arrived home "I'm home" he said

"Onii-chan your back" replied his sister Saki ecstatically as she ran towards the door "I wanted to talk to you about my birthday" Saki saw the horrible beaten up state her brother was in, her eyes widened

"Tamaki what happened?" she asked worriedly taking 2 steps forward

"Oh it's nothing" replied Tamaki trying to smile it off

"It was those bullies again wasn't It" Saki frowned with tears welling up in her eyes "you should tell the police or the teachers from school"

"No it's really fine" _even if I did tell someone or the police it will just continue afterwards_

"Are you sure because Tamaki Onii-chan I'm getting really worried about you" tears rolled down Saki's face

"I know you are" Tamaki hugged his sister "you don't have to worry I promise everything will be alright" _I hope I'm not making a promise I can't keep_ "I have to go change now"

"But you need to put a bandage on those wounds"

"I'll do it myself its fine" Tamaki walked up to his room and opened his wardrobe a picture frame dropped out he picked it up it was a picture of a 10 yrs old Tamaki and his sister and his parents "it's been 8 years eh" he mumbled to himself his hands started to shake he chucked the picture frame back in the wardrobe and tried to cover it up _I don't want to remember what happened back then and I don't want Saki find out either_ Tamaki began to take his clothes off.

"Onii-chan" shouted Saki as she ran up the stairs "You forgot the first aid kit" she opened Tamaki's door and saw Tamaki in his boxers they both blushed Saki took hold of the nearest clothes she could find and chucked it at her brother

"PERVERT PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" she shouted

"Pervert?! You're the one you came barging in here" argued Tamaki "well can you get out then"

"I guess I did" Saki paused for a second she blushed with anger and stormed out of Tamaki's room and slammed the door dropping the first aid kit

"Well that was unexpected" mumbled Tamaki as he picked up the first aid kit "Am I really a pervert I don't look at girls in any particular way, I think" Tamaki went down stairs into the kitchen and placed the first aid kit in the medicine cupboard he went to the living room. Saki was there she took one glance at Tamaki and aggressively turned in the opposite direction from him, Tamaki groaned. He looked at the TV the news was on Tamaki's eyes widened he instantly recognised a man, a man he had met before, a man charged for murder several times. He had black hair with a fringe, he also had dark blue eyes he was wearing a white shirt and baggy brown trousers. Tamaki sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could into the bathroom. He began to hurl. "Onii-chan are you okay?" shouted Saki from below the stairs

"I'm fine" replied Tamaki his voice muffled by the cream towel he was wiping his face with _that guy he got released how could they_ Tamaki's body started to shake uncontrollably his sweat dropped, Tamaki grabbed his arms tightly trying to stop himself from shaking "I should sleep on it I should be better tomorrow." Tamaki went straight to his room "Onii-chan" said Saki; he turned around "aren't you going to eat lunch"

"I'll think I'll pass"

"I'll just leave it on your door then" Saki walked off back into the living room Tamaki went into his room and laid on his bed "why now" he mumbled to himself "didn't Saki want to talk about her birthday" Tamaki's eyes were drowsy he yawned "that could happen tomorrow" Tamaki closed his eyes and he fell peacefully asleep

The next day at 5:00 in the morning Tamaki woke up. He parted the curtains letting in the small amount of sunshine; Tamaki smiled any stress he had faded away as he looked at the Beautiful peaceful orange sunrise. All of a sudden Tamaki saw a black book fall down from the sky out of no where it landed in his back garden "that book couldn't have just fallen from the sky" he said to himself Tamaki felt curious and decided to see what that book was about. Tamaki put on his brown coat and went out the garden door he walked fast towards the book he picked it up it read the words "death note" muttered Tamaki "I never heard of anything like this" he opened the first page and found writing inside it read

The persons whose name is written in this book will die of a heart attack within the next 40 seconds.

A person's death can be written down e.g. Accident, suicide it take 40- 6 minuets to write a persons name cause of death and other details related to the death.

For a person to be killed by a death note the user must know the face and full name of the victim.

"Is this someone trying to play a prank?" Tamaki asked himself he was about to throw it but something about the book told him not to. He stuffed the death note in his inner coat pocket and went inside

He went to his room and locked the door then put the death note on his desk he opened it and grabbed a pen ready to write in it he had an image of Sata Hiro his hand was trembling as he put the pen on one of the pages of the death note he wanted to write Sata's name but was scared at the same _if this works...I'm sure no one would miss him...but I'm sure he has parents_ Tamaki couldn't take the tension any more he grabbed the notebook and stuffed it in his draw and locked it he exhaled.

To be continued….

Hope you all like this and please review

The Second chapter on its way


	2. Chapter 2

**Death note fanfiction**

 **A New generation**

 **Summary**

It has been 50 years after Light Yagami's death and his confession as Kira he has entered the police books but who kira was and the death note was kept a secret to the press, but the fact about his death note and shinigami Ryouk has been kept a secret the only people who know are highly classed investigators. One day high school student 16 yrs old Tamaki Chizura comes across the death note after getting bullied, he vows to be the next kira and kill all the criminals who played a part in his dark past.

 **Story**

 **Chapter 2**

Bright and yellow the sun shone high in the sky Tamaki walked to school he thought about what happened in the morning he knew that a book could not kill someone he didn't want to believe it, but something was telling Tamaki that the notebook was real. A real weapon to kill someone he shook his head and smacked his face he didn't want to believe about something that might not be real Tamaki had a test he had to get rid of any stress he had and concentrate on things more important.

After school the sun was still shinning bright making everything it touched golden. Tamaki went straight to his part time job at a convenience shop. He was relieved he hadn't encountered Sata and his gang all day but he knew they would bother him again when they want something or just want to play with him. He put up items on the shelves and managed the counter his boss approached him his sweat dropped he hoped he did nothing wrong

"Tamaki I'm giving you a raise" said his boss a smile made its way on Tamaki's face

"Thank you sir "beamed Tamaki

"Keep working hard boy" his boss walked off

"Yes sir" Tamaki shouted then carried on with his work after what happened the day before he was lucky to get a raise in his salary Tamaki turned around and saw one of his friends he had black hair and blue eyes he was wearing a biker jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and jeans his name was Castor

"Tamaki it's been a while how are you?" he asked

"I'm fine" Tamaki replied as he grabbed a heavy cardboard box

"I'm sorry I shouldn't disturb you while you're working"

"It's fine I'll be done after I put this box away" Tamaki put the box away and checked out of work. After that Tamaki and Castor went to a café

"I heard your going to take over your family business in a few weeks" said Tamaki

"Yeah it's a bit of a bother, my parents have such high expectations of me I'm not sure if I will be able to achieve that" replied Castor

"I think I know what you mean"

"Anyway how are those bullies treating you?"

"Fine they don't bother me anymore" Tamaki lied putting on a fake smile

"Well that's good to hear hows Saki?"

"She is fine"

"Her birthday is coming soon right" Castor shuffled his hand in his pocket and got out tickets, tickets to a concert "she still likes 5 Seconds of summer right?"

"Yeah she's still crazy about them"

"Then this is my present to her"

Castor and Tamaki got out of their seats and exited the café. The clouds turned black they hid the sun, it got a bit windy the two walked down the park all of a sudden they hear a gunshot _BANG!_ Castor ran to the scene Tamaki followed. There was blood all over the pavement. The blood came from a young man not any older then Castor or Tamaki the guy had his hand on his chest it was clear that he had been shot in the chest; Castor kneeled down to the man and checked his pulse it wasn't there. Tamaki looked up it was Sata he had a gun with him and was grinning the wind blew harder

"S….Sata" Tamaki stuttered

"Well hello Tamaki" Sata replied he turned to Castor "and well hasn't it been a while Castor I heard your taking over the family business voice"

Castor gave Sata a dirty look "Does it please you to see people suffer?" he asked

"Why? you don't even know the guy I just shot"

"that may be but you didn't answer my question" Tamaki saw an expression on Castors face one that he had seen only once before 6 years ago it was an expression of hatred and anger all sorts of negative emotions

"Well it is a joy to see people obeying what I want" he grinned letting out a slight laugh

"You should just GO DIE IN HELL!"

"Hmph" Sata pointed his black metal gun at Castor he put the safety off Tamaki's eyes widened Sata pulled the trigger BANG he shot Castor; he fainted. it suddenly cloudburst Tamaki's heart rate increased he was stood still he couldn't move his muscles, he couldn't speak the words he wanted to say were on the tip on his tongue the only thing he was able to do was just shake, shake in fear _please Castor don't die,_ _this is similar to that day before, 6 years ago_ thought Tamaki

"I think I'll just spare you Tamaki don't say a word about this you got me or I'll target that precious sister of yours" black mailed Sata Tamaki couldn't respond he was too shaken though he managed to nod, Sata walked past him his shoulder brushed against Tamaki's. He managed to get a hold of himself and called an ambulance. 1 hour later a soaking wet Tamaki was at the hospital he had his head held in his hands. He was waiting for news about Castor the doctor came by "your friend Castor will be fine but he will have to stay in hospital for some time" said the doctor "do you know the kids parents"

"Yes, their Julie and Bob Jackson I got their number if you want" replied Tamaki

"Yes that would help a lot"

"ONII-CHAN!" called Saki as she hurried down the corridor "I heard about Castor-kun is he going to be okay? Are we aloud to see him?"

"In 15 minuets time" 15 minuets later they went into Castors room

"Hey Castor are who okay I heard it takes longer to heal when you get hit by a car" said Saki

"Hit by a car?" Castor muttered he looked a Tamaki he had his blonde locks covering his eyes

Castor hesitated a bit "Yeah I got hit by a car"

Saki left the room "get well soon" she smiled

Castor turned to Tamaki "why did you lie?" He asked

"I didn't want Saki to worry" he replied "I heard something on the news that…that…that guy has been released"

"Be careful then and you're going to have to tell her sooner or later and do something about Sata will you, you don't know what might happen next"

Tamaki went home he sat on his bed he wanted Sata to pay he remembered the death note Tamaki unlocked his draw and grabbed the death note out this time Tamaki didn't hesitate he wrote Sata's name down in pencil and counted the time his sweat dropped it became 10 seconds then 20 seconds by 30 seconds he took a rubber and tried to rub out Sata's but it wouldn't rub out he kept trying it still wouldn't rub out he then scribbled it the clock struck 40 seconds

The next day he went to school he over heard Sasuke and Tomoya saying that Sata died while they were riding their motorbikes "he looked like he had a pain in his chest he became unconscious and crashed into a concrete building" said Tomoya

Tamaki's eyes widened _this must have been a coincidence it couldn't have killed him_

To be continued…

Hope you all like this; this is my first story here

Please comment I appreciate positive comments and comments that would help improve my writing

The third chapter is on its way


	3. Chapter 3

**D** **eath** **n** **ote** **f** **anfiction**

 **A New generation**

 **Summary**

It has been 50 years after light Yagami's death and his confession as Kira he has entered the police books but who kira was and the death note was kept a secret to the press, but the fact about his death note and shinigami Ryouk has been kept a secret the only people who know are highly classed investigators. One day high school student 16 yrs old Tamaki Chizura comes across the death note after getting bullied, he vows to be the next kira and kill all the criminals who played a part in his dark past.

 **Story**

 **Chapter 3**

Inside the school building in class 5B everyone were in their friendship groups talking. Alone. Tamaki was sat in his seat next to the window with a revision guide in his hand. He was denying that the death note worked denying that he could've killed Sata.

"Tamaki-kun" said a soft female voice Tamaki looked up it was the class president Haruhi Okami she had jet black hair tied in a high pony tail she had fair slightly tanned skin and hazel eyes.

"H…hi Okami-san" replied Tamaki blushing very lightly

"I told you before you could just call me Haruhi"

"Sure"

"I was wondering seeing as your vice captain you wouldn't mind doing all of my jobs this week"

"Do you have some sort of problem?"

"No it's just that my dad coming back today and I want to spend the week with him and I have a lot of work and stuff which gets in the way and…"

"Its okay I'll do it" Tamaki smiled "your dad works over seas right?"

Haruhi hesitated "yeah he does well anyway thanks Tamaki" Haruhi walked to her friends.

"Just to be sure I should test the death note on him" Tamaki muttered to himself _if it does work that means the death note is real T_ amaki's legs trembled a bit.

Outside after school Tamaki walked straight home; upstairs to his room and got the death note and a pen out his hand shacked a bit as he wrote the name Harris Okami "this name sounds familiar" Tamaki said to himself 40 seconds have passed

Saki opened the door; Tamaki quickly stuffed the death note back in his draw Saki walked into Tamaki's rooms

"Onii-chan we are out of milk" said Saki "I need it for tomorrows DT lesson"

"I'll get some now then" Tamaki replied. he went outside with an umbrella it was rainy, windy and cold he walked into Sainsbury, he saw someone familiar "Haruhi-chan" he smiled blushing "fancy seeing you here"

"Tamaki-kun" she said trying to smile

"Are you okay you look down?" Tamaki asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Haruhi replied "you know when I said to take over my errands this week you don't have to"

"Are you sure? What about your dad?" Haruhi bursted in to tears

"M…my father died of a heart attack"

"A heart attack" Tamaki hesitated _wait his surname was Okami like Haruhi's I…I killed Haruhi's dad_

 **To be continued…**

 **Hope you all like this; this is my first story here**

 **Please comment I appreciate positive comments and comments that would help improve my writing**

 **The fourth chapter is on its way**

Author's notes: _I know this chapter is short and lame sorry about that. Just in case you noticed Haruhi and Tamaki are names of characters from another anime. I was telling my friend about the story and she was like to me you should make the girls name Haruhi so I agreed I was originally going to name her Nana Okami but if you have seen Ouran high school host club (if you haven't watched this I recommend it is a Shoujo) and ship a certain two characters you might see why I agreed._


	4. Chapter 4

**D** **eath** **n** **ote** **f** **anfiction**

 **A New generation**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Authors note: GOMENESAI for the long wait readers most of this chapter is going to be a flash back and in Tamaki's P.O.V**

Tamaki's eyes widened _I…I killed Haruhi's dad_ he frowned "I'm sorry"

"What do you have to be sorry for?" asked Haruhi her tears still flowing down her face

"I killed him" Tamaki muttered under his breath

"Sorry did you say something I didn't quite hear?"

"No not really is there anything I can do to help" _I don't really think I can do anything I killed him_

"No its fine though I appreciate the offer" Haruhi tried to smile

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Tamaki blushed

"No thanks it's okay"

"Well bye"

"I'll see you in school then"

Tamaki paid for the milk he slowly walked home guilt and anger boiling up inside of him

 _I only wanted vengeance I didn't want to make any one else feel the pains I had once felt especially Haruhi, Saki and Castor even though he was there at the time I hated that day_

 **TAMAKI'S P.O.V (FLASH BACK)**

That dreadful day is something I never want to remember yet it's so hard to forget. Both my mother and father both used to work, I rarely saw them .Me and my sister would normally be left alone at home, everytime my parents left for work I always saw a sad look in there eyes, I knew they never wanted to leave us alone. The way our home was surrounded by nature made our house like a mansion I remember how Castor would come round and play with us. Those days were exhilarating but one day… that peace was disturbed.

It was a day in spring the exotic flowers shone in the sun; dancing from side to side because of the light breeze. I was a little kid at the time. Saki was staying at a sleepover with some of her friends for a few days so I was at home by myself I almost felt scared but Castor came over which reassured me. We were playing running around the house and had a few arguments but made up very fast. Suddenly there was a bang at the door it sounded like a gunshot and it fell down. 5 men strolled in. 4 of them were wearing balaclavas and one showing his face he had a creepy smirk on his face. My heart raced, my sweat dropped and my legs trembled. Me and castor hid behind a couch as we heard there footsteps approach.

"I heard the Chizura's earn big bucks" I heard one of the men say

"If they do it will be hidden in a hard place to find" said another person

"We will just break everything then until we find the money or any thing worth a lot" said the one without a balaclava with a smirk still on his face

"Right sir Harris" shouted the 4 men as if they were soldiers

"And if the family come back home we will have to kill 'em" a shiver went down my spine and I accidently knocked over a big vase next to me it dropped making a loud "THUMP!" against the wooden floor luckily it never broke however 3 of the men heard and started walking towards us their shoes making loud footsteps

"WHO IS THERE!" asked Harris shouting

'Stay here' I mouthed to Castor then I slowly got up from my hiding spot managing to move my trembling legs my heart raced faster as I walked a few steps towards the men.

"Who are you?" asked the man on my right

"I-I am…T-Tamaki….C-C-Chizura" I stuttered

"Chizura eh? Then you must know where your parents keep all of their goods"

The 3 started to whisper amongst themselves I couldn't hear a word they were saying

"Psst" said Castor I looked at him he had a terrified look on his face and gave him a look trying to tell him to tell him to stay put

"Hey Tamaki" the same man said in a kind voice squatting to my height "you know where your parents keep their goods right? You know the most valuable things if you tell us where they are we will spare you and give you a sweet"

I didn't know what that man was talking about at the time and I never knew what my parents would call valuable

"I-I-I don't k-k-know, I don't know w-what your t-t-talking about" I stuttered almost shouting

"Hey kid stop playing dumb just tell us where the money is will ya!" the man shouted

"Whats going on here?" asked Harris as he came into the room then he saw me "well who do we have here?"

"He is the Chizura's son" replied the man to my left "and he won't tell us were the money is"

"Why don't you tell us?" asked Harris coming closer to me

"I-I don't know w-w-where it is" I yelled

"C'mon tell us wont you if you don't we will punish you" Harris grabbed my hair and pulled me up I screamed with agony I just wanted my parents to come home but I knew if they did they would get hurt

"Tamaki" I heard castor whisper luckily the robbers never heard

"You know where it is now TELL US!" ordered Harris

"I already told you I don't know" Harris pulled my hair harder I started to kick my legs trying to hit Harris but it was no where close

"Tell us already if we don't get the money our boss won't be happy"

"Then go somewhere else" tears streamed down my face because of the pain

"We can't it has to be the Chizura's otherwise my family will be destroyed"

Harris dropped me onto the floor; I landed on my butt my eyes were filled with fear

"GO GET THE MONEY!" Harris slapped me hard

"O-okay" even though I didn't know where the money was I looked everywhere in the cupboards, through draws up in high places and down in low places but there was no luck none I wished it was on my side during. I ran back into the living room

"I can't find it I don't know where it is" I cried

"Stop lying kid" Shouted Harris he punched me in the stomach. I coughed up red blood he and the rest of his men started to beat me up. What kind of people hit a child?

"What happened here?" I heard a voice it was my mother joy filled up my body as I hear my mother's voice

"Tamaki where are you!?" my dad shouted

"Well, well, well isn't it the parents" laughed Harris

They came into the room

"oka-san, oto-san" I smiled

"Tamaki" screamed my mother as she saw the sate I was in "what did you do to my son?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Chizura" said Castor coming out of his hiding place his eyes was filled with fear and a bit of guilt

"Who are you and were there the whole time?"

Castor gave no reply I saw his eyes with more fear than a few seconds ago one of the men grabbed Castor he tried to squirm out Harris grabbed me from my blonde hair once again I yelped with pain

"Tamaki!" shouted my Father with concern almost about to run

"One move and your son gets it" smirked Harris getting a gun out of his pocket and putting it against my head

"What do you want?" asked my mother

"The money"

"We don't have any on us"

"Then get it out of your bank"

"Give me my son and castor!"

"oka-san I think it would be better to give it to them" I said I didn't want my mother to get hurt by these creeps

"You should listen to the kid y'know"

"GIVE ME MY SON FIRST THEN I WILL GIVE YOU THE MONEY!"

"I had enough with this woman"

Harris was pulling the trigger very slowly I gulped as my heart raced faster than it already was I closed my eyes ready to feel the pain.

'BANG' I never felt any agony I opened my eyes and right in front of me was my mother a bullet shot right in her chest blood poured out making a puddle my eyes widened and tears fell from my eyes "Oka-san" I muttered as she dropped to the floor.

"Sakura!" shouted my father I saw anger in his eyes he charged towards Harris his fist clutched about to punch him however he stopped he lay on the floor motionless his eyes still open, still filled with hate.

"Harris where are we supposed to get the money from, Atsuko will be mad he will target our families" shouted one of the men taking his balaclava off his head. My eyes were wide open filled with horror tears streamed down my face and my whole body trembled the only thing I was able to do was watch it all happen.

"Well I guess we'll have to kill these two" sighed Harris I could tell by his voice he didn't want perhaps he had a bit of a heart.

I looked at castor his eyes were hidden by his bangs I saw a beam of light coming from him then I fainted I didn't know what happened after that but when I woke up the men were gone and my parents were dead, Castor was still there his face filled with shock.

When Saki came home I told her that our parents died in a car crash. I couldn't tell her what actually happened and I don't want her to find out the only thing I wanted was revenge and I wanted to find out who this Atsuko guy is the person who ordered those men to do what they did.

 **To be continued…**

 **Hope you all like this**

 **Remember to**

 **Vote**

 **Like**

 **Comment**

 **Add to your reading lists**

 **And Follow me**


End file.
